battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demand
How Demand Works : Demand is an indicator for how much reward you will get for growing something. You can view the current demand by clicking on the upper right hand corner when viewing the details of a Goods building (Farm, Bakery, Tool Shop, etc), or on the population measurement in the lower-right corner of the screen (where it shows ##/##). : The colored bars indicate how much demand there is for a product. Color means there is still demand. Each time you grow/bake/build something of that type, the demand goes down an amount uniform to each type of product. When it reaches zero, you will get very little XP and Gold for each thing you grow. Over time, the demand will go back up. As long as there is some demand when you start produce a good, you will get the displayed amount of XP and Gold when the good is completed. Strategy : When you demand is getting low, start producing goods that take longer to complete. Your demand will refill as your goods grow. It goes without saying that having more than one structure providing goods of the same Demand category can limit this. : Demand for Food goods is by far the largest, while Demand for Spices and Meat are the lowest (with Tools only being slightly more). : Over a period of time, it can be sufficient to produce one hour goods for Tools and Meat, but switch to longer-timed goods when sleeping. Food, however, might seem impossible to run down but creating multiple Farms and Bakeries can cause trouble. If you want to police your own Demand consumption, then keep a close eye on it for a day or so to feel out just how much you can make before you hit the bottom of the Demand bar. Food : Food objects are provided by buildings such as the Farm, Bakery, and Field. They are the earliest items which can be made, and seem to possess the highest amount of demand. However, building multiple Farms early on and simply turning the quickest production around (Cabbage, at 5 minutes) will swiftly wear down demand. Farm #Cabbage #Artichoke #Leafy Greens #Buddha Hand #Daikon Bakery #Soggy Matzo #Rockhard Muffin #Gritty Bagel #Sundried Crumpet #Lumpy Cornbread | 60 |75 |105 |1.25 |1.75 |.4375 |- | |180 |115 |160 |0.64 |0.89 |.2225 |- | |360 |195 |275 | | |.19 |- | |720 |325 |455 | | |.1575 |- | |1440 |500 |700 | | |.1225 |} Field #Quinoa #Rice #Sorghum #Amaranth #Wheat Protein Factory #??? Tools : Tools are made at the Tool Shop, providing a different set of items to make money while meeting a slower-depleting Demand. A single Tool Shop will not deplete its Demand in any significant fashion. Tool Shop #Noisy Chainsaw #Jack Hammer #Arc Welder #Impact Wrench #Rivet Gun Spices : Spices are provided by the Greenhouse. Greenhouse Meat : Meat is provided through the Raptor Ranch or Boar Pen, and together with Tools, this offers a wider diversity of goods to make. Raptor Ranch #Raptor Nuggets #Buffalo Raptor Wings #General Mo's Raptor #Velociraptor Breast #Raptor Tail Cutlet |60 |125 |75 |2.08 |1.25 |.41667 |- | |180 |190 |115 |1.06 |0.64 |.21333 |- |General Mo's Raptor |360 |195 |275 |0.54 |0.76 |.25333 |- |Velociraptor Breast |720 |540 |325 |0.75 |0.45 |.15 |- |Raptor Cutlet |1440 |835 |500 |0.58 |0.35 |.11667 |} Boar Pen #Crispy Boar Bacon #Spiral Cut Honey Boar #90% Boar-Meat Hotdogs #Pickled Boar Feet #Deli-Sliced Boar Meet #Glue* *Denotes Special Mission Item |3 |190 |115 |1.06 |0.64 |.21333 |- |90% Boar-Meat Hotdogs |6 |195 |275 |0.54 |0.76 |.25333 |- |Pickled Boar Feet |12 |540 |325 |0.75 |0.45 |.15 |- |Deli-Sliced Boar Meat |24 |835 |500 |0.58 |0.35 |.11667 |- |Glue* |2 |10 |10 | - | - | - |} Mammoth Ranch #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Drink : Drinks are produced in the Brewery or Distillery, and meet their own special Demand category. They have about as much Demand as Spices, and with their premium status it can be worth the Nanopods to build for it. Brewery #Cloudy Dishwater #Fermented Backwash #Raptor Sweat #Cactus Juice #Gunmetal Brew Distillery #???